The cutting assemblies of the known large headers of plant-cutting machines (e.g., combine, windpower) are driven from the side or end of the header by an oscillating drive, which can include, but is not limited to, an eccentric shaft on a rotating hub, a wobble drive, or a similar well-known commercially-available device. A header configuration having an oscillating drive at the side or end of the header is advantageous in that the drive does not obstruct or interfere with the flow of cut plants (e.g., cut crops) into the header. Nevertheless, this header configuration is disadvantaged in that the weight of the oscillating drive is concentrated at the side or end of the header. More specifically, because this weight is distally concentrated, the structure of the header must be reinforced to properly accommodate this stress. Additionally, relatively long drive lines are generally required to establish a connection between the oscillating drive and the motor, which is usually mounted proximate the center of the header. Furthermore, relative to a center-mounted oscillating drive, a side- or end-mounted oscillating drive has a tendency to cause additional vibrations within the header during operation. Generally speaking, however, the cutting assemblies that are compatible with side- or end-mounted oscillating drives can be efficiently removed and, if necessary, replaced by an operator.
Accordingly, what is sought is a cutting assembly that is efficiently removable and is compatible with a drive mounted proximate the center of a header and that, when used in combination with such a drive, overcomes one or more of the disadvantages referenced above.